


Snowed In A Supermarket

by impravidus



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Baby, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Snowed In, Trapped, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 07:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17178881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impravidus/pseuds/impravidus
Summary: When Ladybug and Chat Noir are busy fighting an akuma, they get trapped in the local supermarket by snow. But, when the akuma detransforms to be a baby, what will they do?





	Snowed In A Supermarket

When the akuma attack had started it was only a light flurry. A bit of a chill under the magical pleather and latex, but Ladybug and Chat Noir had to find this akuma.

From what they could tell, they were a stuffed animal that could personify other stuffed animals and toys. That made it a little hard to find them in the local Carrefour supermarket with the giant toy section.

The toys weren’t particularly hostile. In fact, they were an army of dancing entertainers for the main stuffed toy. It took an embarrassing two hours of fighting and getting through every one of the toys until they found the akuma in the pacifier in the stuffed white bunny’s mouth and purified it into a white butterfly. Transforming from the tiny fluffy animal, laid a baby, tears already forming in her eyes.

“We should really find her parents.” Ladybug said to her blonde partner. He heard her earrings beep their last beep.

“Go ahead out. I’ll find them.” She smiled gratefully and handed him the child. He sat down, shushing and humming as he bounced the baby and tried not to touch her with his claws. He wanted to calm her down before he went to find her parents.

Marinette, on the other side of the store, stared out of the sliding doors, snow now six feet high. 

“Awesome. Great. Fantastic! Perfect.” She sighed and called across the store, “Hey Chat?” The boy in black set the baby down on a pile on the bed display, not wanting to yell near her fragile ears.

“What do you need, Bugaboo?” She rolled her eyes at the nickname, but was too focused on their situation to give a witty comeback.

“Chat, we’re snowed in!”

“What?” She sighed again, yelling louder,

“I said we’re snowed in!”

“Uh no that wasn’t like a ‘what’ like ‘what did you say’ but a ‘what’ like ‘oh really?’ C-can we talk uh not across a large supermarket?” She shook her head, even though she knew he couldn’t see her.

“I’m detransformed! And my kwami needs to recharge!” He nodded.

“Uh okay! Well I’m sure whatever she likes is in here! I’ll just uh stay here!” Adrien turned to the baby who was now babbling and making grabby motions with her hands. He could tell she was only four, maybe five months old. When he went to hold her, she began to cry at the feeling of his suit against her soft and fragile baby skin.

“Plagg, Claws In.” She immediately calmed down at the feeling of his warm fingers supporting her bare arms. “That’s good sweetie. It’s alright. It’s just me.” She grabbed his fingers and he felt his heart warm. “Oh your little fingers are so tiny!” he gushed. “Oh oop that’s my finger in your mouth. Okie dokie you really like my finger. If that’s what makes you happy. Uh what do I call you? I’ll call you Emma. That’s a nice name. Huh Emma? Mhm.” She continued to teeth on his finger and Ladybug approached him from behind but turned around quickly when she saw he was detransformed.

“Uh Chat! I got Tikki, my kwami, some cookies. I can see the baby is in good hands, but I think we are going to be stuck here for a while.” He hummed an affirmation and kissed Emma’s head.

“She only likes skin to skin contact so I think it’s best if we stay detransformed around her.” She frowned.

“But Chat, you know our identities…”

“Have to stay a secret, I know. But do you really think we can stay transformed for the entire day? Two? Maybe even three days? That would be asking so much from our kwamis.” She nodded, about to respond when he exclaimed a high pitched yelp.

“She just threw up on me. I’m gonna go get a change of pants, can you clean her up?” She nodded.

“Will do. We will talk about this later, okay Chat?” He looked back to Ladybug still turned away from him.

“Yes we will.” And off he went to the athleticwear section of the store. As Marinette detransformed, the baby cried at the bright light. 

“Oh shshsh. It’s alright.” She rocked the baby in her arms, wiping her mouth with the clean part of her onesie. “Let’s go get you cleaned up, okay sweetie?” Marinette has taken off her onesie, leaving her in her diaper. As they walked, Marinette pointed at everything to keep her distracted. “Look at the red and the blue! Oh look at the teddy bear!” The baby made grabby motions at the teddy bear. “How about you stay here and play with him, and I’ll be right back?” At this point, the baby wasn’t listening and was clutching weakly at the fuzzy toy.

Marinette, knowing she only had a small time slot, ran to the baby section, grabbing formula, a bottle and baby wipes. She then ran aimlessly around the store to get a blanket to wrap around the small infant. When she arrived back to the child, she was still playing with the teddy bear. Marinette sighed a breath of relief and went back to where they had first been, so Chat knew where to find her. 

Adrien returned to the spot, walking backwards towards Ladybug, so he wouldn’t see her face in respect of her wishes.

“Uh Ladybug? I’ve gotta warn you, I couldn’t find any pants, just these tight bermuda shorts, so I look a little ridiculous.” She blew air from her nose as she stifled a laugh.

“Of course that’d happen to you, Chat,” she said, not looking up from the baby. Suddenly she gasped. He turned around, his eyes closed, very concerned.

“What’s wrong?” She laughed uncomfortably. 

“I guess the way I’m holding her, she thought… well she’s used to… she thought I was breastfeeding her.” He raised his eyebrows, trying to keep his eyes from opening. Marinette pulled her higher 

“I-I see.” There was a pause of silence. “So uh about our identities…”

“I think you’re right, Chat. I really trust you and the with the situation we are in, there’s nothing we can do. I’m ready to know.” She chuckled slightly. “And Paris is a big place, it’s not likely we even know…” she looked up and stopped. “Adrien?” He opened his eyes upon hearing his name. His lips parted slightly as his grin became wide. 

“Marinette.” He giggled to himself. “You’re… Marinette.” Still awestruck, she responded breathlessly,

“And you’re Adrien.” He let out another breath as he smiled and crouched down to sit next to her. 

“I’m so happy it’s you. I’m so happy that Ladybug wasn’t just this facade of heroism that I was hopelessly falling for. You’re a real person and you’re… you’re Marinette. One of the greatest people I know.” She felt blush covering her cheeks as she stared up at him. Adrien Agreste.

Not once did she ever imagine her goofy, selfless, brave, flirtatious best friend be the boy she was pining over. She never realized that Adrien was the same guy who told her about his hard, lonely home life and grief of his mother. She never could imagine that the guy who liked to flex his muscles, jump into the beams of akumas, and did handspring tucks was the same reserved, quiet, polite guy that she had fallen for.

But then everything clicked. The guy she hadn’t given a chance. The guy who truly loved her even behind the superhero personality. The guy who listened to her when she had a hard day and who fought by her side. The guy who shared memories only the two of them could ever have. She did love Chat Noir more than she realized. And now she had the epiphany, that she didn’t give Chat a chance because she was so blindly enamoured by someone she put on an impossibly high pedestal. He was better than she ever imagined, because he was real, and he was there, and she loved him. Not the rose colored dream boy, the boy that stood there right now.

So there he was, the boy she loved with all of her heart, wearing stupid athletic shorts that showed off more than she ever imagined to see, and true admiration in his eyes, and she hasn’t said anything to him. 

“Marinette? Are you okay? Do you not…” 

“I love you,” she blurted out.

“Y-you what?” Her eyes went wide and the baby started to cry.

“One second, I’ll… I… just one second okay?” She cooed and whispered and bounced and all the things that made this little ticking time bomb feel better, but nothing was making her feel better. She felt her diaper and whispered an “ah” to herself. “Her diaper is full. Do you uh know how to change a diaper?” He shook his head. “Well crap. Neither do I.” She laid her down and began to undo the diaper. Taking a baby wipe she cleaned her messy bum and held the now naked child.

“Marinette can we uh talk about…” she shushed him.

“I’m trying to figure out how to put on her diaper. Hold her.” As he stammered out a response, she carefully shoved the baby into his arms.

“Hewwo Emma. Awen’t you the cutest thing in the wowld?” Marinette looked up with a diaper in her hand.

“Emma?” He looked back.

“Oh that’s what I’m calling her. I didn’t want to call her ‘unnamed child’ while we are with her.” Marinette just nodded, taking her back in her arms.

“Here we go, Emma. A new diaper.” Marinette realized quickly that it is much easier than she expected to put a diaper on a squirmy baby. Picking her up, she wrapped the small chubby ball of energy in her blankie and turned back to Adrien.

“What were we talking about?” Adrien rocked back and forth.

“You uh… you said…” Her eyes widened.

“Uh right. I… I did. So about that…”

“Did you mean it?” She was taken aback by the question.

“What?” He stepped closer to her.

“Just… if you didn’t mean it and it was a spur of the moment thing, I get it. I just, I don’t want to get my hopes and no one has ever truly told me that, I mean sure I have my fans but they’re not I mean they’re not you and I…” at this point, Marinette had set the baby down on the bed and was pulling him down with a hand on the back of his neck, her lips connecting with his. The shock dissolved and he was relaxed, his hands instinctively going to grab her cheeks. She ran her fingers through his hair as their lips moved against each other’s. There was no tongue, there was just lips against lips, a sweet and passionate first real kiss between the teens. As they pulled away, they were out of breath.

“Adrien, I meant it.” He just nodded, breathless. Turning to the baby, she sighed.

“Let’s go find her a baby bed and get some rest, okay? It’s getting dark out now and she’s looking exhausted. It’s been a busy day for her.” He agreed and they got settled for the night. The small child’s eyelashes fluttered as she began to drift to a happy sleep. 

“Are you okay sharing this bed with me?” Adrien asked. Marinette smiled genuinely and nodded. She pulled her hair out of her pigtails and decided that she would sleep in her bra that night.

Marinette and Adrien did not get much sleep because as they learned very quickly, babies get hungry during the night. A lot.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually got a lot of inspiration for these scenes when my baby cousin came over tonight. She loved teething on my finger!


End file.
